


Goodbye Flyboy

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 1940's WWII AU with Natasha and Loki in which they are both spies for the Allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Flyboy

Natasha searched the platform carefully. All the men were wearing the same uniform so, she had to check each and every face she passed. The former Russian was already fighting to keep her tears at bay.  _Would this be their last moments together?_  She couldn’t keep that thought from resurfacing and she knew that it very well might be the truth. She whipped around when she heard her name, needing and wanting it to be him. Finding that it was, Natasha didn’t hesitate to run into his now open arms. 

“Loki, my darling flyboy.” She laughed, as their lips met not caring that this was too public a place for the kind of kiss that they were sharing. Besides, she knew that others on this platform would be doing the same. 

She was in his arms again and he didn’t  _ever_ want to let her go. These last few weeks without seeing her or hearing her voice had been  _Hell_  for him and he no longer wanted to be apart from her. She was wearing the same kind of uniform as he. Had specifically taken it on so that they could remain together and yet here they were standing on a platform, a few minutes away from being told to separate. Then the waiting and the worrying would begin…for both of them.

Loki didn’t like that, not one bit. Therefore, he had devised a plan and set it into motion. His plan was not one that he could tell her here on the platform. So, he would have to trust that her superiors would fill her in, the moment that she walked back into headquarters. However, that meant that they still had to go through with this sending the soldier off to war goodbye. It was unfortunate but, Loki knew that it would be a needed piece to his little puzzle. Not that that was making it  _any_  easier for him.

Natasha pulled back from his hold and looked up into his eyes, still fighting back the tears that threatened to overflow from her own. She knew that that would make this harder, for the both of them. Which was something that she didn’t want to do.

She leaned in to kiss him once more and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed in close, no longer able to keep the words from her lips. Words that she hadn’t allowed herself to say before, for fear that they would change his resolve to leave or, even worse, that he would not say the words in return. 

_“I Love you, Loki.”_

And just like that their time was up. They were forced apart and all of the flyboys boarded the train. 

Natasha stood on the platform until the train rounded the corner. She didn’t think that she would be able to forget the stunned expression that had been on Loki’s face out of her mind.

She wondered what it had meant all the way into headquarters. Where she happily and unquestioningly agreed to go through with Loki’s well crafted plan. 


End file.
